dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: A New Warrior
'This story is being discontinued, however, may still be read and someday be continued by the author, or, anyone who wishes to write it. ' Chapter One, Training With King Kai! Colt ran along the planet, dragging his feet unhappily. He turned around as Bubbles came at him. Diving forwards, he missed Bubbles by an inch. Colt rolled over and grabbed the monkeys tail. It slipped out of his hand. King Kai sat in his chair, grumbling as this was tireing. Hours passed, and even three weeks. It ends now! Colt thought, turning around and running at Bubbles. He dived forwards, grabbing him. Bubbles struggled to break free, but failed, and Colt dragged him by his tail to King Kai. "Whats next? Chasing a flying grasshopper?" Colt said. "Yup!" King Kai said, laughing. "Oh. Great." Colt replied. King Kai handed him a mallet, and called Gregory. "Your goal is to wack Gregory." King Kai said. "Go!" He screamed, then sat down. He looked at Bubbles. "This is going to be a long training session." He said. Bubbles just bounced up and down, then watched. Colt ran backwards from Gregory, and nearly got him twice. He missed many, many times. Changing tactics, he turned around and sped the other direction, creeping up behind Gregory. Gregory squealed, then flew off faster then before. Colt dropped on his knees, and then got up. "Darn it! Think!" Colt said. "..Got it." He smiled, then went criss cross around the planet, tricking Gregory. Gregory stopped, and sat there, thinking Idiot "Got you!" Colt yelled, wacking him on the head. King Kai stood up. "Longer then my best student, but, almost as good." He said. "My head hurts!" Yelled Gregory. King Kai laughed. Hours passed, and training had finished. "Kaio-Ken!" Colt yelled, transforming. "Great! Let's try the Spirit Bomb next!" He said. "Actually, no." King Kai said. "You do not have enough skill to use it, yet." "What!? Fine..." Colt said, sighing. His halo dissapeared. "Huh? Oh. Seems Shira found the Dragon Balls! See you King Kai!" Colt said, then took off in Kaio-Ken. It took two hours to return to the other end in Kaio-Ken, which had worn off half the way there. Chapter Two, Affection. He arrived on Earth nearly a day later, touching down, looking at Shira. Her eyes glowed within the sun, which, nearly stunned Colt. Colt shook his head, then smiled brightly. "Hey Shira!" He said with happiness, running to her. "Whats up?" Colt said, revealing his true power. "Wow!" Shira said, sensing his power almost immediatly. "Finally, you're better then me." She said, twisting out a knot in her hair as she thought about him. He actually looks kind of cute. She ran torwards him, and gave Colt a friendly hug. He slightly blushed, then hid it. Screams of robbery were heard off in the distance. Colt smiled, and stepped off Kamis Lookout, then floated torwards the trouble. Realising it's a shooting scene, Shira joined in with Colt in his heroics. Colt blasted down to the surface, behind the robber. He held the gun of his name, Colt. Colt simply grabbed his leg, and threw him behind himself into Shira. Shira kicked him in the chest, impaling a pressure point and stunning the enemy. Colt threw him torwards the cops, then flew into the air and onto the rooftop with Shira. Taoshi joined them, scanning the area silently. "Nothing new detected. How's it going, Colt, Shira?" He said in a mutter, kneeling down on the rooftop, then looking down. "Fine. Find anything on your way here?" He replied, turning to Taoshi. "Yeah. It's orange with red stars. Right behind me." Taoshi replied, smiling. "Alright. That's all 7!" Shira yelped, grabbing it and flying off, unexpectedly. "She's in a hurry to Kami's lookout. Let's go, Taoshi." Colt took off as he said this, faster then usual. In mere seconds, they arrived on Kami's Lookout, and Shira placed down the Dragon Ball. Before Shira could summon Shenron, she immediatly was kicked off the edge of Kami's Lookout. "Hello," The man had said before he kicked Shira. He appeared behind Colt, while Taoshi lashes out at him. A flurry of kicks and punches knocked out Taoshi, and Colt turned around. "Who are you?" He said, rubbing his head. Then, he noticed Taoshi on the ground. "What did you do!?" Colt yelled, looking at him in slight anger. "He's knocked out. You will be, too." The mysterious man had said. He kicked Colt, and Colt dodged it, then spun around and elbowed him in the face. The man dodged it, and Colt ranted about his demands. "What's your name!?" He said, anger pulsating in him as he noticed Shira was floating up. "Kaname. I'm your living hell. Your nightmare. Your death." Kaname had said, and, in a mere second, Kaname had Shira down on the ground. Colt looked to Shira, then, the rage took him over. "Alright!" He yelled, huffing and puffing. His Ki began to grow redish yellow, and Colt's powerlevel skyrocketed. Kaname smirked, and pushed Colt down. Colt rolled down, and spunkick Kaname to the ground. Kaname stepped up, and kicked Colt in the face. To finish this, he released a flurry of Ki Blasts. Colt's anger grew to an end, and, his Kaio-Ken had worn off. Shira was in tears, and Taoshi was knocked out. Colt spat out blood, then flipped to his feet. Colt charged his Ki to his maximum, then, charged his most powerful technique, the Super Kamehameha. He cupped his hands, and Kaname stepped forward from Shira. He also cupped his hands, and a large red ball of Ki formed in his cupped hands. The same for Colt, however, blue. "Ka...." "Me...." "Ha..." Me..." "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "GALICK GUN!" The several words echoed, and the two beams clashed. Shira stepped up from his position, and looked at Kaname and Colt. Kaname's Galick Gun closed slowly into Colt's Kamehameha, ultimately overpowering it. However, the beam struggle remained. He flipped beside Colt, and charged a basic Kamehameha. Her soft words mumbled "Ka.... Me... Ha... Me.... HA!" Her beam clashed into Kaname's, pushing his back a tiny bit. Suddenly, Shira was enraged. She began to undergo her usual when in a large beam struggle: The Kaio-Ken. She glew red, and, finally, Colt's and Shira's surpassed Kaname's concealed power. Underestimating them, Kaname flew back as the explosion came. Kaname had a fatal injury, and, whilst the smoke was still around, fleed from the ruins. Chapter Three, What Just Happended? Colt stepped along the Lookout, watching Shira and Taoshi patch themselves up... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting